November 1
Events * 996 - Emperor Otto III issues a deed to Gottschalk, Bishop of Freising, which is the oldest known document using the name Ostarrîchi (Austria in Old High German). *1512 - The ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, painted by Michelangelo, is exhibited to the public for the first time. *1520 - The Strait of Magellan, the passage immediately south of mainland South America, connecting the Pacific and the Atlantic Oceans, is first navigated by Ferdinand Magellan during his global circumnavigation voyage. *1592 - At the Battle of Busan, the outnumbered Korean navy defeats a larger Japanese army. *1604 - William Shakespeare's tragedy Othello is presented for the first time, at Whitehall Palace in London. *1611 - William Shakespeare's romantic comedy The Tempest is presented for the first time, at Whitehall Palace in London. *1612 - (22 October O.S.) Time of Troubles in Russia: Moscow, Kitai-gorod, is captured by Russian troops under command of Dmitry Pozharsky *1683 - The British crown colony of New York is subdivided into 12 counties. *1755 - Lisbon earthquake: In Portugal, Lisbon is destroyed by a massive earthquake and tsunami, killing between sixty thousand and ninety thousand people. *1765 - The British Parliament enacts the Stamp Act on the 13 colonies in order to help pay for British military operations in North America. *1790 - Edmund Burke publishes Reflections on the Revolution in France, in which he predicts that the French Revolution will end in a disaster. *1800 - US President John Adams becomes the first President of the United States to live in the Executive Mansion (later renamed the White House). *1802 - Delegates meet at Chillicothe to form a state constitutional convention. *1805 - Napoleon Bonaparte invades Austria during the War of the Third Coalition. *1814 - Congress of Vienna opens to re-draw the European political map after the defeat of France, in the Napoleonic Wars. *1848 - In Boston, the first medical school for women, The Boston Female Medical School (which later merged with the Boston University School of Medicine), opens. *1859 - The current Cape Lookout, North Carolina, lighthouse was lit for the first time. Its first-order Fresnel lens can be seen for about 19 miles (30 kilometers), in good conditions. *1861 - American Civil War: US President Abraham Lincoln appoints George B. McClellan as the commander of the Union Army, replacing the aged General Winfield Scott. *1870 - In the United States, the Weather Bureau (later renamed the National Weather Service) makes its first official meteorological forecast. *1876 - New Zealand's provincial government system is dissolved. *1884 - The Gaelic Athletic Association is set up in Hayes's Hotel in Thurles, County Tipperary. *1886 - Ananda College, a leading Buddhist school in Sri Lanka was established with 37 students. *1894 - Nicholas II becomes the new Tsar of Russia after his father, Alexander III, dies. *1896 - A picture showing the unclad (bare) breasts of a woman appears in National Geographic magazine for the first time. *1901 - Sigma Phi Epsilon, the largest national men's collegiate fraternity is established at Richmond College, in Richmond. *1911 - The first dropping of a bomb from an airplane in combat, during the Italo-Turkish War. *1914 - World War I: the first British Royal Navy defeat of the war with Germany, the Battle of Coronel, is fought off of the western coast of Chile, in the Pacific. *1916 - Paul Miliukov delivers in the State Duma the famous "stupidity or treason" speech, precipitating the downfall of the Boris Stürmer government. *1918 - Malbone Street Wreck: the worst rapid transit accident in US history occurs under the intersection of Malbone Street and Flatbush Avenue, Brooklyn, New York City, with at least 93 deaths. * 1918 - Western Ukraine gains its independence from the Austro-Hungarian Empire. *1920 - American Fishing Schooner Esperanto defeats the Canadian Fishing Schooner Delawana in the First International Fishing Schooner Championship Races in Halifax. *1922 - The last sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Mehmed VI, abdicates. *1928 - The Law on the Adoption and Implementation of the Turkish Alphabet, replacing the version of the Arabic alphabet previously used, comes into force in Turkey. *1938 - Seabiscuit defeats War Admiral in an upset victory during a match race deemed "the match of the century" in horse racing. *1939 - The first rabbit born after artificial insemination is exhibited to the world. *1941 - American photographer Ansel Adams takes a picture of a moonrise over the town of Hernandez, New Mexico that would become one of the most famous images in the history of photography. *1943 - World War II: Battle of Empress Augusta Bay, United States Marines, the 3rd Marine Division, land on Bougainville in the Solomon Islands. * 1943 - World War II: In support of the landings on Bougainville, U.S. aircraft carrier forces attack the huge Japanese base at Rabaul. *1944 - World War II: Units of the British Army land at Walcheren in the Netherlands. *1945 - The official North Korean newspaper, Rodong Sinmun, is first published under the name Chongro. Australia joins the United Nations. *1946 - The New York Knicks played against the Toronto Huskies at the Maple Leaf Gardens, in the first Basketball Association of America game. The Knicks would win 68-66. *1948 - Off southern Manchuria, 6,000 people are killed as a Chinese merchant ship explodes and sinks. *1950 - Puerto Rican nationalists Griselio Torresola and Oscar Collazo attempt to assassinate US President Harry S. Truman at Blair House. * 1950 - Pope Pius XII witnesses "The Miracle of the Sun" while at the Vatican. * 1950 - Pope Pius XII claims Papal Infallibility when he formally defines the dogma of the Assumption of Mary. *1951 - American soldiers are exposed to an atomic explosion for training purposes in Desert Rock, Nevada. Participation was not voluntary. *1952 - Operation Ivy - The United States successfully detonates the first large hydrogen bomb, codenamed "Mike" for megaton, in the Eniwetok atoll, located in the Marshall Islands in the central Pacific Ocean. The explosion had a yield of 10 megatons. *1954 - The Front de Libération Nationale fires the first shots of the Algerian War of Independence. *1955 - The bombing of United Airlines Flight 629 occurs. * 1955 - The Famous Flames, a band featuring James Brown, records "Please, Please, Please" at a radio station in Macon, Georgia. *1956 - Formation of Indian state of Andhra Pradesh with its capital as Hyderabad, formerly known as Nizam state. * 1956 - Formation of the Indian state of Karnataka (1973), formerly known as Mysore State. * 1956 - Formation of Kerala state in India. *1957 - The Mackinac Bridge, the world's longest suspension bridge between anchorages at the time, opens to traffic connecting Michigan's upper and lower peninsulas. *1960 - While campaigning for President of the United States, John F. Kennedy announces his idea of the Peace Corps. *1963 - The Arecibo Observatory in Arecibo, Puerto Rico, with the largest radio telescope ever constructed, officially opens. *1970 - A fire at a dance hall in Saint-Laurent-du-Pont, France kills 144 young people. *1973 - Watergate Scandal: Leon Jaworski is appointed as the new Watergate Special Prosecutor. *1973 - The Indian state of Mysore was renamed as Karnataka to represent all the regions within Karunadu . *1981 - Antigua and Barbuda gain independence from the United Kingdom. *1991 - Three faculty, and one staff member of the department of physics and astronomy, were killed, along with one administrator, when physics graduate student Gang Lu went on a shooting rampage at the University of Iowa. *1993 - The Maastricht Treaty takes effect, formally establishing the European Union. *1998 - The European Court of Human Rights is instituted. *2005 - First part of the Gomery Report, which discusses allegations of political money manipulation, is released in Canada. Births * 846 - Louis the Stammerer, King of West Francia (d. 879) *1339 - Duke Rudolf IV of Austria (d. 1365) *1351 - Duke Leopold III of Austria (d. 1386) *1526 - Catherine Jagellonica of Poland, queen of Sweden and duchess of Finland (d. 1583) *1530 - Étienne de La Boétie, French judge and writer (d. 1563) *1539 - Pierre Pithou, French lawyer and scholar (d. 1596) *1549 - Anna of Austria, fourth wife of Philip II of Spain (d. 1580) *1567 - Diego Sarmiento de Acuña, Spanish diplomat (d. 1626) *1578 - Dmitry Pozharsky, Russian prince (d. 1642) *1585 - Jan Brożek, Polish mathematician, physician, and astronomer (d. 1652) *1607 - Georg Philipp Harsdorffer, German poet (d. 1658) *1611 - François-Marie, Italian-born French commander (d. 1656) *1636 - Nicolas Boileau-Despréaux, French poet and critic (d. 1711) *1643 - John Strype, English historian and biographer (d. 1737) *1661 - Florent Carton Dancourt, French dramatist and actor (d. 1725) *1704 - Paul Daniel Longolius, German encylopedist (d. 1779) *1720 - Toussaint-Guillaume Picquet de la Motte, French admiral (d. 1791) *1727 - Ivan Ivanovich Shuvalov, founder of the Moscow University (d. 1797) *1762 - Spencer Perceval, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1812) *1778 - Gustav IV Adolf of Sweden (d. 1837) *1782 - Frederick John Robinson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1859) *1808 - John Taylor, American religious leader (d. 1887) *1847 - Emma Albani, Canadian soprano (d. 1930) *1860 - Boies Penrose, United States Senator from Pennsylvania (d. 1921) *1871 - Stephen Crane, American writer (d. 1900) *1877 - Roger Quilter, British composer (d. 1953) *1878 - Konrad Mägi, Estonian painter (d. 1925) * 1878 - Carlos Saavedra Lamas, Argentine politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1959) *1880 - Sholom Asch, Polish-born American writer (d. 1957) * 1880 - Grantland Rice, American sports writer (d. 1954) * 1880 - Alfred Wegener, German meteorologist and geophysicist (d. 1930) *1881 - Edward Van Sloan, American actor (d. 1964) *1886 - Hermann Broch, Austrian author (d. 1951) *1887 - L. S. Lowry, British painter of industrial scenes (d. 1976) *1889 - Philip Noel-Baker, Canadian-born peace activist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1982) *1892 - Alexander Alekhine, Russian-born chess player (d. 1946) *1898 - Arthur Legat, Belgian racing driver (d. 1960) *1902 - Eugen Jochum, German conductor (d. 1987) *1903 - Max Adrian, Irish actor (d. 1973) * 1903 - Edward "Carji" Greeves, Australian rules footballer (d. 1963) *1905 - Paul-Émile Borduas, Québécois painter (d. 1960) *1911 - Henri Troyat, French author and historian (d. 2007) *1914 - Moshe Teitelbaum, Hassidic rabbi (d. 2006) *1920 - James Kilpatrick, American journalist * 1920 - Ted Lowe, English former snooker commentator *1921 - John W. Peterson, American songwriter (d. 2006) *1923 - Gordon R. Dickson, Canadian author (d. 2001) * 1923 - Victoria de los Angeles, Spanish soprano (d. 2005) *1924 - Jean-Luc Pépin, French Canadian politician (d. 1995) * 1924 - Süleyman Demirel, 9th President of Turkey *1926 - Lou Donaldson, American jazz alto saxophonist *1929 - Betsy Palmer, American actress * 1929 - Nicholas Mavroules, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (d. 2003) *1930 - A. R. Gurney, American playwright *1932 - John Clark, English-born actor/director * 1932 - Al Arbour, Canadian ice hockey player and coach *1934 - Umberto Agnelli, Swiss-born automobile executive (d. 2004) * 1934 - Gillian Knight, English mezzo-soprano * 1934 - William Mathias, British composer (d. 1992) *1935 - Gary Player, South African golfer * 1935 - Edward Said, Palestinian-born literary critic (d. 2003) *1936 - Eddie Colman, English footballer (d. 1958) *1937 - Bill Anderson, American country music singer and songwriter *1939 - Barbara Bosson, American actress *1940 - Ramesh Chandra Lahoti, Chief Justice of India * 1940 - Bobby Heenan, American Professional Wrestler, Manager and Announcer * 1940 - Barry Sadler, American singer (d. 1989) *1941 - Alfio Basile, Argentine football coach *1942 - Larry Flynt, American magazine publisher * 1942 - Ralph Klein, Premier of Alberta * 1942 - Marcia Wallace, American actress *1943 - Salvatore Adamo, popular singer * 1943 - John McEnery, English actor *1944 - Oscar Temaru, President of French Polynesia *1946 - Ric Grech, English rock bassist (Family, Ginger Baker's Air Force, Traffic) (d. 1990) * 1946 - Dennis Muren, American special effects artist * 1946 - Lynne Russell, ex-CNN news anchor *1947 - Mike Mendoza, British radio personality * 1947 - Jim Steinman, American songwriter * 1948 - Phil Myre, Canadian ice hockey player *1949 - Michael D. Griffin, NASA chief administrator *1950 - Robert B. Laughlin, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1950 - Dan Peek, American guitarist (America) *1951 - Ronald Bell, American singer and saxophonist (Kool & the Gang) * 1951 - Fabrice Luchini, French actor *1953 - Jan Davis, American astronaut *1955 - Beth Leavel, American musical theatre actress *1957 - Lyle Lovett, American singer * 1957 - Carlos Paião, Portuguese singer (d. 1988) *1958 - Charlie Kaufman, American screenwriter * 1958 - Jim Steinmeyer, Illusion creator * 1958 - Rachel Ticotin, American actress *1960 - Fernando Valenzuela, Mexican baseball player *1961 - Louise Boije af Gennäs, Swedish writer * 1961 - Calvin Johnson, American musician (Beat Happening, The Halo Benders, Dub Narcotic Sound System) *1962 - Anthony Kiedis, American singer (Red Hot Chili Peppers) *1963 - Rick Allen, British drummer (Def Leppard) * 1963 - Kenny Alphin, American guitarist (Big & Rich) * 1963 - Monty Sopp, American professional wrestler * 1963 - Mark Hughes, Welsh footballer *1964 - Daran Norris, American actor *1966 - Barbara Becker, German actress; ex-wife of Boris Becker * 1966 - Willie D, American hip hop artist, famous for being a member of The Geto Boys * 1966 - Mary Hansen, Australian guitarist and singer (Stereolab) (d. 2002) *1967 - Sophie B. Hawkins, American musician * 1967 - Tina Arena, Australian singer * 1967 - Carla van de Puttelaar, Dutch photographer *1968 - Park Shin-yang, South Korean actor *1969 - Tie Domi, Canadian ice hockey player *1971 - Vikram Chatwal, Indian hotelier *1972 - Jenny McCarthy, American "Playmate of the Year" and TV actress * 1972 - Toni Collette, Australian actress * 1972 - Paul Dickov, Scottish footballer *1973 - Aishwarya Rai, Indian actress * 1973 - Geoff Horsfield, English footballer *1974 - V. V. S. Laxman, Indian cricketer *1975 - Bo Bice, American singer *1975 - Scott "Skippy" Chapman, American singer/musician/songwriter *1976 - Matt Chapman, American cartoonist and voice actor * 1976 - Logan Marshall-Green, American actor *1978 - Manju Warrier, Indian actress * 1978 - Mary Kate Schellhardt, American actress *1979 - Coco Crisp, American baseball player * 1979 - Luís Delgado, Angolan footballer * 1979 - Milan Dudić, Serbian footballer * 1979 - Henry Shefflin, Irish hurler *1982 - Michael Copon, American actor *1983 - Yuko Ogura, Japanese model * 1983 - Josh Wicks, American soccer player for the Portland Timbers *1985 - Dizzee Rascal, English rapper *1986 - Penn Badgley, American actor Deaths * 921 - Richard * 955 - Henry I *1296 - Guillaume Durand, French writer *1391 - Amadeus VII of Savoy (b. 1360) *1399 - John V (b. 1339) *1546 - Giulio Romano, Italian painter *1588 - Jean Daurat, French poet (b. 1508) *1596 - Pierre Pithou, French lawyer and scholar (b. 1539) *1642 - Jean Nicolet, French explorer (b. 1598) *1676 - Gisbertus Voetius, Dutch theologian (b. 1589) *1678 - William Coddington, first Governor of Rhode Island (b. 1601) *1700 - Charles II of Spain (b. 1661) *1814 - Alexander Samoylov, Russian general and statesman (b. 1744) *1888 - Nikolai Przhevalsky, Russian explorer (b. 1838) *1894 - Tsar Alexander III of Russia (b. 1845) *1903 - Theodor Mommsen, German writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1817) *1907 - Alfred Jarry, French writer (b.1873) *1942 - Hugo Distler, German composer (b. 1908) *1947 - Man o' War, American thoroughbred racehorse (b. 1917) *1955 - Dale Carnegie, American writer (b. 1888) *1962 - Ricardo Rodríguez, Mexican racing driver (b. 1942) *1968 - George Papandreou, Greek politician (b. 1888) *1972 - Ezra Pound, American poet (b. 1885) *1979 - Mamie Eisenhower, First Lady of the United States (b. 1896) *1982 - King Vidor, American film director (b. 1894) * 1982 - James Broderick, American actor (b. 1927) *1983 - Anthony van Hoboken, Dutch musicologist (b. 1887) *1985 - Phil Silvers, American actor and comedian (b. 1911) *1986 - Serge Garant, French-Canadian composer and conductor (b. 1929) *1987 - René Lévesque, Premier of Quebec (b. 1922) *1993 - Severo Ochoa, Spanish–born biochemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1905) *1994 - Noah Beery, American actor (b. 1913) *1999 - Walter Payton, American football player (b. 1954) * 1999 - Jean Coutu, Canadian actor (b. 1925) *2000 - Bernard Erhard, American voice actor (b. 1934) *2004 - Mac Dre, American rapper (b. 1970) * 2004 - Terry Knight, American music promoter (b. 1943) *2005 - Skitch Henderson, English-born bandleader (b. 1918) * 2005 - Michael Piller, American screenwriter (b. 1948) *2006 - William Styron, American author (b. 1925) * 2006 - Adrienne Shelly, American actress (b. 1966) *2007 - Paul Tibbets, US Air Force retired Brigadier General (b. 1915) * 2007 - S. Ali Raza, Bollywood Screenwriter (b. 1922) Holidays and observances *Mexico- Day of the Dead celebrations begin. *Roman festivals - last day of the Ludi Victoriae Sullanae. *Catholicism - Holy Day of Obligation, All Saints Day. Holiday in Austria, Belgium, Brazil, Chile, Croatia, France, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Mexico, Peru, the Philippines, Poland, Portugal, Seychelles, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain and Guatemala. * Also see November 1 *Algeria - National day *Antigua and Barbuda - Independence Day (from Britain, 1981) *Ireland - Samhain the traditional first day of Winter *World Vegan Day *United States - Start of National Novel Writing Month *India-Kerala- State formation day (kerala piravi dinam-malayalam language) *India-Karnataka- Kannada Rajyotsava *India-Andhra Pradesh- State formation day External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November